Titanfall: The Advocates
by thor9356
Summary: Neither enemy nor friend. A common motto that comes from the network of skilled pilots known as The Advocate Network. The Network is known famously for providing skilled pilots to both sides of the war, but where do these pilots come from? Welcome to the mercenary academy known as The Advocate Academy where grunts from both sides train to be more. Read the introduction for more.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

First off I'd like to say that it's imperative that any new readers look at this first before delving into the story and then coming back with questions or complaints so this is just to give everyone an idea of what's happening in the story.

 **Plot:** This story does take place in the Titanfall universe, but doesn't follow either the IMC or Militia, but another group known as The Advocates. As most of you know when you start up Titanfall 2 multiplayer you're automatically part of a network called The Advocate Network which carries the description, "I can find work for pilots with skill". So I got to thinking what if we're mercenaries for hire and then I went deeper from there.

The group is lead by a mysterious entity known only as The Advocate. No descriptive details are known about this person other than they are in charge of the network. The Advocates (members of the network) are mercenaries hired by sub-factions of the IMC or Militia for various contracts (which would explain why the player plays on both sides in Attrition).

For this story there are two branches of the network itself. There's the mercenary branch and the academy branch. The latter being the main topic of the story itself. The story will not feature a single protagonist, but follow the perspective of different characters and their journey through the story. This part of the story will be the first arc known as The Field Exam arc.

 **FAQ**

 **What's the academy?**

The Advocate Academy is mercenary academy (similar to Balamb Garden from FF8) that trains grunts from both the IMC and Militia to obtain their pilot certification. Though "The Advocate" is in charge of the network they also appoint a headmaster to lead the academy as well. There is one caveat that comes with becoming a pilot at the academy. You no longer can go back to joining your original faction when you left to become a pilot. Instead, you're given the title of "Advocate" a mercenary linked with a large network that contracts its "Advocates" to various factions that support either the Militia or IMC.

(This would explain why there is a Factions option in the game)

 **Will this include any major characters from the games?**

Highly unlikely. This will take place from The Advocates Network itself. The most that will happen is that some characters will be mentioned.

 **Why did you make this about a Network instead of following either the IMC or Militia?**

I wanted to create a story and atmosphere that even the reader can see themselves in.

 **What if an "Advocate" pilot is killed by another Advocate from an opposing sub-faction (i.e The 6-4, ACES, etc.)?**

This will be explained later in the Field Exam arc, but all I can say is that it's a win-win for the Network.

 **Why multiple characters?**

While I do enjoy a solitary protagonist that features points of view from others. This one I wanted to do the inverse and bring in multiple viewpoints from different characters. There is no good or evil, just business.


	2. Chapter 1

The large frigate known as the _HMS Advocate_ floated through the dark recesses of the Frontier. The ship wasn't registered as either an IMC or Militia but an independent vessel. One that functioned more as an academy that offered a unique set of services throughout the frontier. The academy took in grunts from either side of the war who were interested in obtaining their Pilots Certification, the only caveat to this was that once you obtained it you were no longer part of your respective faction. You were part of The Advocates an organization that accepted contracts from both the IMC and Militia.

A group of former grunts stood in formation as the instructor paced up and down the aisles inspecting their trainees. The instructor was a grizzled middle aged man with a considerable burn mark on the side of his face. The sound of authority that emanated from this man could put fear into anyone.

"Listen up! As of today, you're no longer part of the IMC or Militia. You may have been grunts, but now you're just pieces of shit to me! Before I can even consider any of you to be Pilots-in-training I will put you through the most intense training you've ever been through! Some of you will quit and others will persist! That's what all this is for. Report back here at 0600 tomorrow! Dismissed!" The chief drill sergeant said before walking away.

The recruits returned at ease and made their way back to their barracks with their gear and getting their bunks set up. Making the bed the way they were taught from their respective factions. If there was one thing in common all these grunts had it was discipline. Some of the recruits talked amongst one another.

"So which side are you from?" One of the recruits asked to his bunkmate.

"I'm with the Milita, er- I mean I was with the Militia" He corrected himself and continuing to focus on making his bed than making eye contact.

"I was with the IMC. I'm Larry by the way!" he said extending his hand out to the former Militia grunt.

The other grunt finally made eye contact with Larry. He was a medium sized fellow at 6'1 with buzzed brown hair. His smile was off-putting, not because he was IMC, but that it was a reassuring one instead. He extended his hand out meeting his bunkmate's grip. Waiting for him to do something, but nothing happened.

"I'm Stevens." He said before pulling his hand back. "Why are you being so friendly to me? I should be your enemy."

Larry chuckled a little at Stevens' statement before composing himself. Stevens' look of bewilderment only increased.

"Why? Are we enemies? Because we served under different sides?"

"Isn't that reason enough?"

"No. We're under a common banner now. A banner that brings people from both sides to become something more by learning from one another. To me that's the closest thing to peace that we'll ever get" Larry stated patting Stevens' on the shoulder.

Stevens' smiled at that prospect, but the thought would soon be interrupted with a loud booming voice.

"Attention!" The voice said with all the recruits lining up in an orderly fashion. The man strolled between the lines of men and women standing at attention.

"I am Drill Instructor Frank Schultz. For the next 14 weeks all of you will be nothing but scum to me. I don't care about your ideology, what side you were on, gender, race or anything else. You're all equally worthless to me. However, I expect all of you to prove me wrong by completing these next 14 weeks before I even consider you possible trainees!" He shouted as the voice echoed through the barracks. He paced back and forth from one end to the other while looking over his recruits. "I've had some quitters these past few weeks during their training. Are any of you quiters?!"

"SIR NO SIR!" all the grunts shouted back to their superior.

"Bullshit, I didn't hear you loud enough!"

"SIR NO SIR!" The grunts roared back even louder.

"You best prove me wrong. You POS' know the motto "No man left behind"? Well that stands true. If I see just one of you slacking and the rest of you not helping, so help you god I will ride all your asses so hard you'll wish for the sweet release of death!" The drill sergeant yelled

The response of silence was interrupted with a chuckle from one of the grunts. Frank turned to see the source coming from one of the recruits who was at ease.

"Something funny?" He asked in a calm matter

"Yeah you! "I'll ride your ass so hard you'll wish for the sweet release of death!"" He said imitating the drill sergeant before busting out into laughter. Frank smiled chuckling a little bit that it made the rest of the grunts uneasy.

"Where you from son?"

"Former First Lieutenant of the 24th Infantry Regiment. IMC." He stated. "Let me tell you, I've seen your shtick before from other sergeants under me. What makes you different?"

Frank began to laugh a little before sighing. "Well Lieutenant, you sound like you know what you're talking about. So, how bout this? You land one, just one punch on me and I'll recommend that you skip PT and be promoted to trainee"

The cocky lieutenant smiled and tried to throw off the drill sergeant by trying to punch him with a right hook. The sergeant caught the lieutenant's hand with one arm while the other grabbed the back of his head and swiveled his leg to trip the lieutenant. The lieutenant fell face first and the sound of bone cracking could be heard from the impact immediately with his arms recoiling to cover his nose while in agony.

"Anyone else got something to say?" He looked up at the rest of the grunts. All of them shaking their heads knowing not to mess with their new commanding officer. "Good. You two! Get him to the infirmary! The rest of you set up your bunks!" Frank said before leaving. Two of the trainees helping the former lieutenant to his feet.

"Well this is going to be a fun 14 weeks." Larry pointed out.


End file.
